Iggy
Iggy was a contestant on Season 4, Season 7 - All-Stars, and Season 13 - Fans vs. Favorites. Iggy is best-known for his gentle giant persona. In 4'', he was a physical powerhouse who became a strategic powerhouse through an alliance with Emerald that ultimately stabbed him in the back. In ''All-Stars, he had finally managed to find himself in a secure position before being taken out by a Hidden Immunity Idol due to being a physical threat. In Fans vs. Favorites, he formed a strong alliance with Jonathan that stabbed him in the back - like before - because he was a physical threat - like before. In total, Iggy has spent 82 days playing the game, has received nine votes cast against him, and has won four Individual Immunity challenges. ''Season 4'' Iggy was placed on the Hundo tribe. A quiet man but a huge physical asset and hard worker, Iggy formed a bond with Emerald early on but chose to side with the men as the tribe lost the inaugural immunity challenge and faced Tribal Council. Iggy's ally Samuel, however, wanting to avoid a tie, flipped to the women's side and blindsided Howie, leaving Iggy as an outsider. Hundo would then go on to win four consecutive challenges before finally losing again after Alistair's quit; during this time, Iggy was able to get his stock in the tribe to rise significantly to the point that facing another loss, no thoughts were fostered of taking him out, and Cordelia, the weakest link, was voted out instead. On Day 19, the tribes were dissolved, and Iggy ended up on the new Kato tribe with his former tribe mates Emerald and Samuel. The three decided to stick together with Iggy and Emerald reaffirming their bond, and following a disastrous loss at the immunity challenge, Birdo members Declan and Ryder joined them in blindsiding the sole Kato member, Pierce, due to her connections on the other tribe. Suffering a second consecutive immunity loss, the tribe agreed to unanimously vote out Ryder; Ryder, however, became aware of this and played the game's first Hidden Immunity Idol, negating a unanimous vote against him and sending Samuel home instead. The tribes would then merge on Day 25, and following Declan's evacuation, Iggy won the first Individual Immunity challenge. Without any solid strategic relationships, Iggy went in to Tribal Council voting for Cooper; both she and Blake produced Hidden Immunity Idols, however, and Justine was sent home instead. After the chaos, Emerald and Iggy officially locked down a strategic alliance together; they voted for Amity after Iggy won his second Individual Immunity challenge, but Ryder was blindsided instead in a chaotic 3-2-1-1 vote. Realizing that they'd allowed the ABC Alliance to become nearly unstoppable, Iggy helped Emerald facilitate a deal with Langley to take them down; Langley got on board with the plan, and following Iggy's third Individual Immunity win, at Tribal Council, a 3-3 tie was forced between Amity and Emerald, with Emerald winning and knocking the alliance out of power. Iggy won his fourth Individual Immunity challenge, and the new power trio easily voted Blake out of the game. Cooper then won Individual Immunity, forcing the trio to now turn on itself; Iggy felt particularly vulnerable without immunity on his neck. Langley made pitches to vote Iggy out because he could win his way to the end of the game, where he would take the prize; while Cooper jumped on this bandwagon, Emerald stayed true to Iggy, and Iggy won a fire-starting tiebreaker against Langley following a 2-2 tied vote. Moving on to the Final Immunity Challenge, Iggy lost once more to his closest ally Emerald; despite their Final Two promises, Emerald stabbed Iggy in the back, voting him out 2-1 on Day 38, becoming the seventh and final jury member. Iggy ultimately voted for Emerald to win the game, which she did. *Iggy and Langley tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Langley was eliminated. ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' Iggy returned three seasons later as an all-star and was placed on the all-male tribe, Brolic. Brolic was safe throughout the first two cycles before losing their first immunity challenge. Iggy, Jesse, and Seamus felt like something was amiss on the tribe between Dave, Jonathan, and Pluto, but despite this, they did not band together; Iggy and Jesse voted for Jonathan, but it was Jesse who was blindsided in a 3-2-1 vote, leaving Iggy and Seamus in the minority. The tribe won the next immunity challenge before losing the following; the game changed for Iggy as Seamus was able to convince Dave to flip to their side, and Pluto was blindsided 3-2. Iggy remained on Brolic following both the mutiny and the absorption, and the tribe won twice before facing another Tribal Council. Having lost his closest ally Seamus and gaining new tribe members Alex and Sandra, Iggy agreed to stick with Dave and Jonathan and vote out Sandra, which Alex was on board for; however, a coo transpired. Sandra was able to form an alliance with Alex, convinced him to give her his Individual Immunity Idol, and she played it at Tribal Council, negating a unanimous vote against her and sending Iggy home 1-0 on Day 20, finishing in eleventh place. ''Season 13 - Fans vs. Favorites'' Iggy returned again six seasons later as one of ten fan-favorites, once more on a tribe with Jonathan. His tribe watched three Fans be voted out of the game before losing four consecutive immunity challenges. Attending their first Tribal Council, Iggy sided with Dakota, Dan, and Jonathan in a male majority alliance, blindsiding Eris. However, because of the threat the three-timers posed, Dakota and Dan then flipped to the female alliance and blindsided Glenn, leaving Iggy and Jonathan outside of the numbers. Moving forward, Iggy's alliance was able to thrive by recruiting Genie and Jonathan playing an Idol, allowing them to blindside Twigs. Dakota and Dan rejoined the trio going into the next vote, and Natalie was blindsided. After one Fan was voted out, the Favorites lost two more consecutive immunity challenges; the men fostered a new plan to blindside Genie, but Jonathan betrayed Iggy instead, forcing a tie by voting with Genie and Hunter against Iggy, and Iggy was eliminated in a fire-starting tiebreaker following a 3-3 vote on Day 24, finishing in twelfth place. *Genie and Iggy tied with three votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Iggy was eliminated. Trivia *Iggy tied Deirdre and Maggie for most Individual Immunity wins, and set the record for most consecutive Individual Immunity wins, both at four. **Iggy was the first contestant to win four Individual Immunity challenges and not reach Final Tribal Council. *Iggy was voted out two places away from being the winner in 4'', and two places away from reaching the merge in ''All-Stars and Fans vs. Favorites. *Iggy was the first contestant to participate in a fire-starting tiebreaker in multiple seasons, and the first overall to participate in two, following Schmidt. **Iggy was the first contestant to have both won and lost a fire-starting tiebreaker. *Iggy is the only three-time contestant to have only reached the merge only once. **He, with Seamus, are the only contestants to have reached the merge only once following three times playing. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Hundo Tribe Category:Day 38 Category:Day 20 Category:Day 24 Category:3rd Place Category:11th Place Category:12th Place Category:Oranges Tribe Category:Favorites Category:Favorites Tribe Category:Jury Members Category:Season 4 Jury Category:Fans vs. Favorites Contestants Category:Three-Timers Category:Brolic Tribe Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Victims Category:Pre-Jury Category:Pre-Merge Category:Returning Players Category:Eliminated